


Here Comes The Flood

by AntRome7



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Royalty, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: Part 1 of Shaking In The Light Series.Anna's survived much worse for 13 years. Her father had died when she was 15, she didn't know if her mother and older sister were alive. And here she was on her own. For three years she was on her own, until she meets a man named Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. And not only that, Elsa is somewhere in Arendelle, and a invasion was happening.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Here Comes The Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen belongs to Disney, Chris Buck, and Jennifer Lee.
> 
> ♡♡♡◇◇◇♡♡♡♡

"Princess Anna?"

The raspy voice that belonged to one of the young children caught Anna off guard. She turned to see Rasmus Nordlie, the son of Andreas Nordlie and Hege Andreas, standing there with a large scar on his cheek. The blonde-haired boy was glad once he caught the princess's attention and clung onto Anna. And Anna held him as a way to comfort the boy.

"Terje might not make it," Rasmus whispered to the princess.

Terje was Rasmus's adopted older brother. Only nine years older than Rasmus who was 10-years-old. Anna remembered the scared nine-year-old taking two steps into Arendelle before being seized by the guards. Anna had argued with her father to not send the boy back outside of the Arendelle gates, she wasn't repeating what happened to the Dahlström girls happen to Terje. Terje became the son of Andreas and Hege in his third month living in Arendelle. A year later, Hege gave birth to Rasmus. Now, Terje was dying.

"Save him, Princess." Anna felt tears build up in her eyes. "Save my big brother."

"R-Rasmus-"

A scream came from the Nordlie house. Rasmus's eyes show sadness and anger mixed into both as he punched Anna hard in her belly. Anna followed to see Arendelle soldiers standing in front of the door of the Nordlie house. Minutes later, two more come out carrying Terje's body that was covered up with a white blanket. Anna looked over at Andreas and Hege who looked so drained of emotion. People come over to give the two condolences, but Hege toke Rasmus into her arms and they walk back into their house.

"Anna." Kai's voice came from behind the princess of Arendelle. "Your dinner is ready for."

 _Do you think that I can eat after this?_ Anna wanted to say to her father figure. She didn't protest and followed Kai back to the castle. Anna walked into the dining room and sat down on the chair that her father would. When she was little, she and her sister would pretend to act like Elsa was already the Queen and Anna would be the princess under the reign of her big sister. But, now Elsa and their mother were gone, possibly dead. And Anna was refusing to become the queen of Arendelle. That was what Elsa was destined to be, not Anna.

"Princess Anna?"

Anna turned to see a blonde-haired muscular man wearing clothes that reminded Anna of an ice harvester from the books she would read when she was younger. His face was covered in sweat probably from the run over to the castle. And the hot July sun probably added to why the man was sweating.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Anna stood up from the chair.

"I need your help." The man replied to Anna's question. "My name is Kristoff Bjorgman and my family needs help."


End file.
